


Together Again

by roxashighwind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Glancing mentions of other characters, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers for Current
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 3x07 CURRENTS</p><p>
  <i>"I wasn't supposed to see you so soon, B." </i>
</p><p>They knew they'd be together, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't even seen the episode before this started to come together. Now I've seen it, this is finished, and I'm giving it to all of you. Sorry for the feels.

As Boyd watches Derek, occasionally letting his eyes dart to look at his own body where it’s prone on the floor, he feels a hand slip into his own. He knows those fingers, the weight of that hand in his own, but he doesn’t want to believe it. He’s never let himself think...

“I wasn’t supposed to see you so soon, B.”

Boyd’s hand squeezes tightly, clutching to the one in his own like a lifeline. “You...”

“Look at me?” She tugs on his hand, trying to turn him toward her.

He turns slowly, still not letting himself believe that she’s there. “Erica...”

“That’s my name,” she says with the easy smirk he knows so well. “Feel free to wear it out, okay?”

He’s got his face buried in her hair and arms tight around her before either of them realizes he’s moved. “You...”

“I’m here, B. I got ya.” One of Erica’s hands fists the back of his shirt while the other rubs along his back. “You really weren’t supposed to be here so soon... They kept telling me it would be a long time before we got to be together again.”

“They?”

Erica shrugs, and doesn’t seem to mind that his hold on her doesn’t loosen. “Derek’s family.”

Boyd’s eyebrows raise but he doesn’t say anything. He can’t himself from smelling her, the sweet scent of her shampoo strong in his nose.

“They want to meet you.” Her fingers dig into his ribs when he doesn’t move. “C’mon.” She slides her hand back into his when he finally steps back, lacing their fingers together.

Boyd and Erica turn together, Erica ready to take him away from the place he died when she spots Isaac. She looks back toward Derek and sees Stiles there with a hand on the alpha’s shoulder. “Stay put, B.” Erica darts over to Stiles and presses tight against his side to get her lips near his ear. “Take care of him and take care of Puppy, Batman.”

Curiously, Boyd watches as Stiles shivers and rubs at his ear, Erica already coming back to him. “Did he actually hear you?”

“I’m not sure. I hope so.” Erica holds out her hand and waits for Boyd to fit his fingers between hers. “Let’s go.”

Together they walk away, Derek’s loft fading from around them. Laughter drifts toward them from a distance, and Erica squeezes his hand. “Don’t be nervous, they’re gonna love you.” Boyd lifts an eyebrow at her. “Because I do, that’s why I’m sure. Shut up.” She bumps her shoulder against his arm.

They leave Beacon Hills behind, but it’s okay because they’re together.

 


End file.
